Lost in Space (2018) Wiki
Welcome to the Lost in Space (2018) wiki I, Zakk Rokkanno, created this wiki on Sun October 8, 2017 time as a companion site to the Facebook "Lost in Space 2.0' group. was the first Facebook group ever created for the series As the show is currently unaired and information is scarce, only I and approved moderators cast and crew, will be able to edit pages at this point in time. NOTE: Due to the 'Cone of Silence' surrounding the production of Lost in Space prior to the time of promotions and information releases that will occur in the lead-up to the May 2018 release date, all the information in this wiki has either come from, been derived from, or are researched speculations based on, social media releases from cast and crew. I created the character images on the character pages by combining actor images with released Lost in Space images. An example of this being the characters shown board the Jupiter 2 where the Jupiter interior backgrounds came from the image of Bill Mumy and Max Jenkins on the set of the Jupiter 2 on March 3, 2017. Feel free to make comments on any page and to contact me. All you have to do is log in, and that's easy, you can sign in with Facebook or register with Fandom. I hope you will all enjoy the site. Zakk Rokkanno, Wednesday October 25, 2017 Time Lost in Space (2018) Lost in Space is a modern 'hard sci-fi' update on the original 1965 series It tells the story of the 2046 '24th Mission' to take elite colonists to a new world away from the ills of Earth so that the human race can begin again in a brand new environment. After leaving Earth, the Mother Ship is attacked and a number of Jupiter colony ships manage to escape through a rip in space-time to an entirely different part of the universe altogether, completely cut off from Earth and the rest of the human race. Season 1 tells the story of how a group of the Jupiter craft, after emerging from the rip, crash down onto the surface of a mysterious and hostile alien planet. From this point the mission is to reunite the survivors of the crash-down, make it into space again and try to find a way to get back on course for their original destination. Along the way, as the Lost Space Colonists travel across the alien terrain in their Chariot ATV's, they have to deal with the unpredictable phenomena of the alien planet, the tragic aftermath of the crash-down, enemies from within their own group plus encounters with hostile aliens and other alien life forms. __TOC__ News '' ''Meet the Characters of Lost in Space Lost in Space is BASED on the 1965 original and is taking a more serious tone with the firm approach that the Robinsons need other humans to interact with so we can never need to see English speaking aliens and other Earth cliches that you'd never find outside of the Earth, as occurred in LIS TOS. So more Jupiter ships and more characters. There are awesome new regulars making 17 regular cast members as revealed so far, likely more. ...................... John[[John Robinson| ' Robinson']] .... Maureen Robinson ... Judy Robinson ...... Penny Robinson ....... Will Robinson ............ Don West ................... Dr Smith ..................... Robot ' ............................ 'Angela '''......................... Aiko ........................ Dianne .................... Vijay Dhar .................... Victor ............... Naoko Watanabe ......... Peter Beckert ................... 'Evan '........................ '''Connor Lost in Space (2018) Site Map....... so YOU don't get 'Lost in Site' The section below is a site map linking to every page on the Lost in Space (2018) wiki. Just because our Space Colonists are lost, doesn't mean you have to be. In-Universe: '' Lost in Space will feature a universe rich in world-building features to ensure it is very well fleshed out in character development, storylines, believable technology and alien worlds / environments all crafted together within the framework of science plausibility. ''Planets - Earth - The ‘New World’ '' - ''The Unknown Planet ''The 24th Mission'' - The Mother Ship ''- The Jupiter 2'' ''- The Other Jupiter Ships '' Space Phenomena ''- The 'Space-Time' Rip '' [[Characters|''Characters'' '' ]] '' '' John Robinson ... Maureen Robinson ... Judy Robinson ... Penny Robinson ... Will Robinson ... Don West ... Dr Smith ... Robot '' ''Angela'''' ... Aiko ... Dianne ... Vijay Dhar ... Victor ... Naoko Watanabe ... Peter Beckert ... [[Evan|''Evan]]'' ... [[Connor|''Connor]] [['Dr Smith’s Sister'|'Dr Smith’s Sister]]'' ... Tam Roughneck'' [[Penny's Friend|'Penny's Friend]]'' ... Salesperson ... Nurse ... News Reporter ... Woman in Space Suit'' ''Alien Life'' ''- Alien Vegetation'' ''- Aliens'' ''- Alien Life-Forms '' Series Production The 'Real World' behind the scenes development and production of the show is reflected by a firm commitment by the producers, cast and crew determined to ensure Lost in Space will set the production benchmark for other shows and movies for many years to come. Series Style & Format ''- Kevin Burns Posts '' ''- Series Style and Format '' Initial Development '' ''- Initial Development Timeline ''- Sets '' Cast '' ''- Cast '' ''- Cast Behind The Scenes '' ''Crew '' ''Media ''- Media: Releases'' ''- Media: Interviews '' Season One Production '' ''- Episode Filming Timeline '' ''- Filming Locations '' ''- 'The Bridge' Studios - Stage 3 '' - ''Lynn Canyon '' ''- Watt’s Point Volcanic Plateau '' ''- Burnaby Park '' ''- Brohm Ridge '' ''- Cache Creek '' ''- Langley '' Vehicles '' ''- The Jupiter 2 '' ''- Other Jupiter Ships '' ''- Chariot ATV’s '' '' Equipment '' ''- Survival'' - Communications ''- Defense '' '' Post Production '' ''- Editing'' - ADR Sessions '' ''- Music '' ''- Sound Effects '' '' Episodes '' ''- Season 1 '' '' - Episode 1-01 - Impact '' - Episode 1-02 '' '' - Episode 1-03 '' '' - Episode 1-04 '' '' - Episode 1-05 '' '' - Episode 1-06 '' '' - Episode 1-07 '' '' - Episode 1-08 '' '' - Episode 1-09 '' '' - Episode 1-10 '' '' Spin-Offs '' '' Fandom '' '' '' '' Links '' '' '' Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse